My Everything
by HelloBeautiful
Summary: Hermione and Draco are finally seeing what each others true colors are. They're learning more about each other everyday and it seems that some other benifits are comming out of this so called 'friendship' that they share. What could it be?
1. Stories of the Rain

A/N: Hey guys, I kinda wrote this story at like 3 in the morning so its really boring but I promise the chapters coming are going to be really good. By the way, as you can probably tell in this chapter, that it was raining outside my house. Hah

Hermione Granger couldn't help but have a smile on her face when she saw Harry Potter and Ron Weasley on board the Hogwarts Express. She was very pleased with herself knowing that she had made the position of being the Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year was going to be the greatest!

She found the compartment where her two best friends were in and slid open the glass door. She peered in through the doorway and saw that Ron was already stuffing his face with licorice wands, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs. Honestly, that boy could eat forever. Her two friends smiled at her as she opened the door and enveloped her in two big hugs and some kisses on her forehead from Harry.

"Harry! Ron! Guess what!" Hermione said. She didn't care if she just yelled, she was happy and that's all that mattered.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Nothing Harry I'm just excited that's all." Said Hermione. She realized she was a bit too loud and made a note to soften her voice next time she spoke. Ron, go figure, was too busy unwrapping his next chocolate frog to even figure out what Hermione was trying to say.

"Whasoxictingmione?" Ron tried to ask between chewing.

"I'm the new Head Girl!" said Hermione beaming.

"Really? That's great Hermione! Who's the Head Boy?" asked Harry. This made Hermione a bit confused. She always thought it would be Harry and herself as the Heads of the school, not herself and someone else.

"You mean, its not you?" she asked. At this Harry just laughed.

"No, a bit of a shocker, eh? Dumbledore says that I've got such a big load to carry on my shoulders that I wouldn't be needing the duties of being a head. I guess I understand, but hey, I see you everyday and you being a Head wont change that." He added with a reassuring smile.

"Ron, its not you either, is it?" Hermione asked feeling a bit disappointed. Ron shook his head.

"Okay, well, I guess I better go to the Head compartment. I guess I'll see you both at dinner." With that she headed out of the compartment and went towards the Heads compartment hoping that the new Head Boy would be someone nice, like maybe Seamus? No, he couldn't be it. Maybe, Dean? No, not him either. Who could it be?

Finally nearing the door she slid it open and peeked inside and there, lounging on one side, was none other than the Slytherin prince himself.

Draco Malfoy was sitting there with his usual smirk on his face staring back at her.

"Y-you can't b-be, you just c-can't be." She stammered.

"The new Head Boy? I'm afraid so. And you," he gestured towards Hermione, "Are the new Head Girl I presume."

"Yes."

"Oh, I'm so looking forward to this year." He said sarcastically. He just stared out the window at the darkening sky.

"It's going to rain soon, don't you think?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Was all he said before turning to the window to look out at the sky once more. Hermione took out a book from her bag and began reading. Soon enough, it had started to rain which brought her out of her book and out to look at the sky.

She stared out at the rain, it was beautiful and always had a sense of making a house feel cozy inside. The sound it made against her window was like music. There was always something magical about the rain. The lightning came also, which was also very unique, never once the same. It almost looked as if it was taking a picture of the rain. Her mother used to tell her that it was natures way of showing it truly does work together. Rain was so simple, yet it was a masterpiece at the same time.

"Don't you love the rain? It's so elegant. You know as a child I used to dance in the rain, I would really love to do it again, but I haven't got the time and it seems immature now doesn't it." A slight pink tinge rose to her cheeks when she finished.

"Not at all, it sounds rather fun actually. But, yes I do love the rain, it truly is magical." He added with a ghost of a smile playing across his lips.

"My mother used to tell me stories about the rain before I went to bed. It was my favorite part of the day. I remember she used to tell me stories about the people who made it rain, or how people thought that when the sun was just watering his garden that he watched over all day. It's funny how I remember these stories. It was such a long time ago." She added with a soft laugh. Draco gave out a small chuckle as well. Then, a huge crack of thunder came roaring in shaking the train. This just made Hermione and Draco laugh even harder.

"Yeah, even though I loved the rain, I always hated the thunder. It was a bit scary for me at the time." Draco said. By this time Hermione was rolling on the floor laughing so hard, clutching her sides and gasping for air.

"Aw, is little Drakie poo sca --- _ahhaha_ --- scared?" she said in between giggles.

"Hey, it's not my fault, the Malfoy Manor was a _big_ house. I'm sure if you were there you would have been scared too." Said Draco defending himself. Hermione got up from the floor, straightened out her skirt and her hair, which had tamed down quite a bit from being bushy to soft golden brown ringlets, and sat down in the seat she was in for the beginning of the train ride.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That would be scary." She replied. When she was finished speaking Draco got up and sat down next to Hermione turning his whole body to face her putting his full attention towards her.

"So, what were the stories your mother told you? Were they good?" he asked.

"Oh yes, they were fantastic, mostly folktales or stories with Ogres, dragons and knights, that were passed down from generation to generation. They're brilliant actually."

"Would you mind telling me some? You know just to pass the time through just until we get to Hogwarts." Hermione agreed to tell him some stories and Draco sat quietly listening, very amusedly. This made Hermione smile. He was acting like a five year old boy who was watching his favorite television show. His eyes were focused in on Hermione and he made a mental note to himself that Hermione smelled really nice like freshly baked sugar cookies. He loved those.

She continued telling him the tales about the rain, giants, ogres, dragons, and knights with so much more until another flash of lightning and thunder came crashing through again. She smiled as she saw Draco shudder when it came. Draco noticed she was smiling at him and spoke up.

"What?"

"Do you realize that for almost the entire train ride here we have actually had a civil conversation? Even without being at each others throats. Funny how rain does that, huh?" said Hermione. Draco gave a light chuckle and smiled.

"Spooky, huh? You know Granger, I'm really not that bad of a person anymore." Hermione decided not to press on the subject any longer and looked out the window. She could see the castle in the distance and started getting her things together.

"I can see Hogwarts, I think we should get out robes on now." She said.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." With that, they both turned away and put on their robes in silence, left to think about the conversation they had just shared.

Why was he being nice? Hermione thought. Never once in her entire time at Hogwarts has he been nice and then they go and have this conversation. What was going on?

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts Draco was the first one to speak again.

"Hey Granger, no one needs to know about our little 'chat' got it? And, even though I might have seemed nice now that was probably the only time anyone's ever seen it so I expect you and I to go about with our usual lives during the day, you know, me making fun of you, you get all mad and throw some comments back at me, I win, and we're all good. Got it?" he finished and looked at Hermione who nodded in return. Then, he left the compartment followed by her.

Later that night was practically a blur for Hermione. After meeting up with Harry and Ron they all headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"So, 'Mione, who's Head Boy?" asked Harry. Hermione remembered the deal she had with Malfoy so she put on her best 'angry face' and pouted.

"Malfoy."

"WHAT! Him? He made Head Boy? How?" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

"I don't want to talk about it, maybe later." Hermione said sternly. In fact she had wanted the conversation to end because right now she was just too hungry to think of excuses. As she walked into the Great Hall she found that Draco's grey eyes locked with her own golden-honey brown ones. He winked at her and smirked and gave her a I'm-better-than-you look which quite frankly, pissed her off.

"Malfoy. That arrogant son of a bi…"

"Miss Granger, I hope your not talking about your fellow student are you now?" Snape was around the corner and had overheard their conversation.

"Err.. no Professor we weren't, in fact we were just headed to dinner." She replied.

"Look Miss Granger, I'm not stupid and I'm not deaf either you're lucky your Head Girl or I might have just reported you to the Headmaster right now. Next time you expect to talk about someone, I suggest you watch your back." He finished coldly. He turned around and started off a dark corridor.

"Just where Snape needs to go, back with his little monster friends." Added Ron, which made the others laugh.

Just as they were about to turn the corner to the entrance of the Great Hall, she could hear a muffled laugh and seeing as it was her job as Head Girl to go check it out, she did. What she found was not so surprising, just Crabbe and Goyle eating. Just then, something went terribly wrong and Hermione blacked out.


	2. Confusion and Dreams

Around Midnight, Hermione awoke to find herself in a very uncomfortable position in the large, red and gold armchair next to the fire with a blanket over her. She lifted her head and opened her eyes but suddenly, she felt a searing pain in the back of her head, just inches away from her neck. 'What in Merlin's name is going on?' she thought. Confused on how she got in the chair, let alone the common room, she thought for a moment, but then remembered.

Malfoy. He had brought her back to the dorm. She remembered being carried up the stairs and through the portrait hole, but that was about it. But, why would Malfoy, of all people carry her up the stairs? Maybe it wasn't him. She was almost positive it was though. He was being nicer to her in the past couple days. She couldn't even remember the last time he had ever been descent to her or Ron and Harry but here he was, trying his best not to make a rude remark.

She decided to try and open her eyes again, just a little more slowly. She looked around the common room to see if Malfoy was in there but no one was. . She lifted her hand to feel the place where the pain was coming from and let out a sharp cry when she found it. She ran her fingers over it gently. It felt like a huge dent in the back of her head. The dent was so large it almost felt as if it were a mold for something long and thin.

She ran her fingers back down over the dent and suddenly felt a wet coldness. Quickly she drew back her hand to eye-view to see what it was she felt. She yelped.

It was red, crimson blood staining her fingers. With a big push that certainly hurt her aching muscles, she leapt out of the chair and ran to the bathroom that she and Draco shared. Panicking, she flung open the door, found the nearest towel, wet it, and placed it on the back of her head where she suspected the blood was coming from. Trying to stop the blood from running, but not pressing too hard she found, was very difficult indeed. It hurt badly. Hermione looked around for something to distract herself from the pain. She looked over the counter and saw something she missed when she came running in. Next to the sink, there was a small, glowing, blue potion. Beside that, was another potion but, this one was in a smaller vile and was neon green. A note was attached to the blue potion. It read:

_Hermione,_

_Hope your feeling better than last night, you had me worried. You may be feeling some pain in the back of your head and some slight bleeding. Take these potions, they will help. But, take the blue one first, then the green. The blue one is for the pain. Take it and your pain should immediately start to heal. The green one is for your head. It will take its course in healing you quite slowly and it should be done by tomorrow evening. If you remember to take the blue one first you will be fine and be able to resume your daily activities in the next hour or so. Drink all of it. If you do no finish the blue potion, the pain will take its place again but a bit harder because the green one is already beginning to take effect. The more you drink, the longer the pain stays away. I'm trusting you will follow these instructions._

_Also, I will be back later on to drop of some assignments and homework from the classes. Don't bother going to them. I have already informed your professors and they have excused you from their lessons. I left some hot chocolate for you in the kitchen and there's more in the kettle. Don't ask, just Head business. I'll explain what happened last night when I get back to the common room. Get some rest. _

_See you,_

_Draco_

What happened last night? '_Hope your feeling better than last night.' _Weird. She didn't remember a thing from last night… or at least she thought.

'Blue potion first, green second, blue first, green second' she ran over this thought until it was carved in her mind. She carefully picked up the blue potion and brought it up to her mouth. It smelled horribly and it reminded her of the troll Harry and Ron had saved her from in their first year. Harry and Ron, where were they? She hadn't seen them since…

"Last night." She thought aloud. Something was going on and Hermione was determined to find out what. 'Oh yeah,' she thought, 'as soon as I take these.'

She attempted to gulp down the blue potion, resisting the urge to gag, but it didn't work. She gagged and spit out a good portion of the blue potion. She had half the bottle left and now that was all she had. She made a mental note to tell Draco she needed more as soon as she saw him. She shut her eyes hard and drank down the last of the blue potion. When that was done she reached for the green potion. It smelled like Froot Loops, a muggle cereal she had when she was little. This one was a lot easier to drink because it had a much better taste. After she was done she went back into the kitchen to find where Draco had but the hot chocolate.

She turned to look at the table and found it. 'This smells good.' She thought. She was beginning to feel a bit drowsy from the potion and decided to sit down on the couch. Thanks to Draco, she didn't have to go to any of her classes today and was pleased at that fact. It was nice to finally get some rest. Hermione but the drink down on the coffee table and cuddled up with a blanket, stared at the fire for a bit, then fell asleep.

------

"_How dare you talk to me that way or tell me what to do you filthy mudblood."_

_Hermione heard a voice say. _

"_Seeing as no one seems to punish you I guess I'll have to do it myself."_

"_NOO! DON'T" Hermione heard another voice say but this one was a younger voice. She thought she heard either Harry or Ron but then realized that it wasn't either of them. _

_Suddenly.. CRACK!_


	3. Friends?

A/N: Hey Guys again! Thanks for reading this story! Review Please! Hopefully its going good, or if any of you have some suggestions for the next chapters or which way you want the stories to go. Well, thanks again!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke from her dream to a large, loud crack that sounded like it was coming from the portrait hole.

"Shit!" She heard some one curse but wasn't sure who it was. Whoever it was had dropped a book and it gave a loud noise when it hit the ground. Struggling to pick up the dropped book was Draco. Hermione was relieved to have someone in the common room for company. She had been alone for a while and was longing for someone to talk to.

"What are you doing walking around with all those books Draco? Even you can't have _that_ much homework I mean, come on." Hermione said sarcastically. She smiled and so did Draco. With a laugh Draco replied Sarcastically.

"All the better to be smarter than _you_ with my dear.". This made Hermione laugh. It reminded her so much of the muggle book 'Red Riding Hood'

"Glad to see your up." He said putting the books on the coffee table. "How do you feel?"

"Much better thanks." Hermione said with a smile.

"Well, you slept through dinner, so when I came in about an hour or so ago I made you something to eat. It's on the table if you didn't notice." He motioned towards the table and there sat an entire meal it looked so good. Deserts piled high with a chocolate cake and hot fudge. There were also brownies with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge too. It all looked delicious. Hermione's stomach was growling and she couldn't wait to eat. She was still puzzled on one thing though.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Mmhmm…"

"Why are you being so nice to me? You've taken care of me, brought my homework to me, brought me meals, why?" Hermione asked, unsure of what the answer might be. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him and make him go back to being the normal, heartless, selfish Draco that she grew up hating. Sure he still used her last name some of the time but it was a huge step up from using 'Mudblood' which he usually called her by. Now, he was careful at choosing his words. She liked the new Draco. He was kind of like Harry, but had many different traits about him that no one knew he had.

"Well Granger, I just thought that since you and I would be sharing a common room, not to mention, by our selves, I didn't want us to kill each other in the night. I figured we should at least be decent to each other seeing now we spend most of our time together."

"Oh, good idea." Hermione thought about it and yes, it was a very good idea. She couldn't think of why she didn't think of this herself. Draco then spoke up.

"So is that a truce?"

"Truce."

"Good, we can try to start over now."

"Start over?"

"You know being friends. Or at least something like that."

"Alright." said Hermione. She wasn't unsure of what benefits would come from her being _friends_ with Draco. She never thought about it. What would Harry and Ron say? They're not going to like this. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, _friends_. Man, that would make people think. He was so rotten to her in the past 6 years and yet she just forgave him? 'What Am I thinking?' she thought. 'He's probably trying to play a trick on me.' Even though, she was pleased at the fact that he was willing to be friendly to Hermione. She smiled softly, happy at the sort of effect she was having against the Almighty Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin prince. She was going to take this _friendship_ to her full advantage.

"Do you think, that maybe you could be nice to Harry and Ron too?"

"Merlin Granger! I said I could be friendly to you because we have to live together. Just because of that I'm not going to become friends with the entire Gryffindor house if that's what you want. I don't want them thinking I've gone soft so I can only be a little bit friendly to you! You and you only! Is that a problem?" this time his tone had gone a bit colder and he now seemed like the Draco Malfoy that she used to know, not the one that wanted to be friends.

Hermione seemed taken aback by this statement and seemed puzzled. She didn't know why Draco had suddenly changed his mood.

"I see, so were back to that again? Back to the old, 'lets not tell anyone I'm being nice so I'm just going to be an arse in the meantime' act. Are we back there?" She was starting to get upset, and turned to head to her room.

Draco sighed and replied with an annoyed voice, "Oh, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises Hermione and don't expect me to become best friends with them because that's the last thing on their minds, as for mine. You have to remember, were enemies"

"I'll talk to them and it is worth a shot you know." Hermione said. She turned around and headed back towards Draco. She was pleased that he was going to take her thought into consideration.

"Do I _have_ to be friends with Weaslbee?"

"Yes!" Hermione replied sternly. She was getting mad. She hated it when someone called her two best friends any names and Draco was no exception. Draco smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously.

"You're sexy when your mad." Draco said. He laughed at the face Hermione made after her said that. It was a mixture of shock, embarrassment, and could it be, a hint of happiness? Hermione was trying so hard to cover up her emotions but it was no good. Draco could see them all. He smirked again and walked off to make another cup of hot chocolate leaving stunned Hermione to think about what he just said.

"You know you don't mean that right? And I know your just doing that to make me mad, well let me tell you Mr. Malfoy that is NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" Hermione was furious. She felt as if steam would come out of her ears any moment now.

"Too late it seems. Wow, Hermione, so steamed over a compliment." Draco was full on smiling now. Not In the evil, mischief smirking way but smiling. It was rather nice "You're doing it again by the way and let me tell you, its turning me on even more."

Hermione felt her face go red. Was this really happening?


End file.
